


Medical Kink

by ami_ven



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, No Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Sara stopped short just inside the infirmary doorway.





	Medical Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "hot & cold"

Sara stopped short just inside the infirmary doorway.

Ray was sitting in the chair farthest from the door, shirt off, while Gideon’s healing light was working on what looked like a pretty impressive burn across his right shoulder. Mick stood next to him – not necessarily odd, given Ray’s injury, but it was odd that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, either. And even odder that he was holding Ray’s hand.

Then Sara saw the tub of melting ice cream beside them, which matched the sticky hand-shaped smears across both men’s chests.

“I’m not even going to ask,” Sara said, and left.

THE END


End file.
